The Emergence
by The Quartet
Summary: READ AND REVIEW! The day Pharoah Lily Evans was killed by Pharoah Tom Riddle, her son and only child dissapeared. Eleven years later, Egypt is desperate for a new ruler....but what if Lily Evans's only heir is a slave who knows nothing of his past..
1. Chapter 1

Cast of characters:

Snape- the head of the university

Hermione- slave, later Snape's apprentice

Ginny- Snape's future apprentice

Luna- Priestess in training

Neville-Pharaoh's servant

Harry-Long lost son of Pharaoh Lily and James Potter, now a slave and Hermione's friend

Ron-University student

Lily-Dead former Pharaoh

James-Rightful Pharaoh, being sheltered by Snape

Dumbledore-Pharaoh's education advisor

Fudge-Pharaoh's military advisor

Voldemort- Pharaoh

All Teachers have their old positions, unless otherwise indicated

Prologue:

It was a clear, cloudless night. The sun had been shining brightly earlier that day, encouraging Lily Eldora Evans (her fifteen other names omitted in her mind), thirteenth Pharaoh of the Twenty-second dynasty, Queen of Upper and Lower Egypt, wife of Scholar James Potter, to take her son Harry on an evening walk. She set her son down, paced through the garden, and paused to smell an early-blooming rose. Buds were beginning to close, signaling twilight's end, and the last trace of sunlight was no longer visible. An ominous shadow formed on the horizon, but the young, wise Pharaoh was too tranquil to notice it. But shadow was there, and it moved, crept ever so slowly to the sleeping baby---and then Lily noticed. The young queen turned and ran down the garden, killing grass and knocking over lotus plants in her path.

"Leave stranger, before I call my guards!"

The strange shadow turned to face her, reveling that it was not a shadow but a man. "Step aside, foolish woman, and I may yet spare your kingdom, if not your son."

"Guards!" The Queen turned to the man. "What do you hope to gain from this?" Unnoticed by the man, she moved her fingers rhythmically across the babies forehead.

"Silence, and I may yet spare your life!"

Normally gentle green eyes burned fire. "Step aside! If it is the child you want, then you may not have him. If it the kingdom you want, then-"

The man raised his hand. A jet of bliding light, the color of the woman's eyes, flew towards her. The last thing Lily Evans saw was a pair of red serpent eyes before Horus claimed her.

The intruder turned to the babies cradle to grab him, but the cradle was empty. Harry James Potter Evans was gone.

Sooo, didya like it? Review!!!!!!

--Princess of Lightining and Epi95


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

A/N: I'm sorry if I get anything wrong when it comes to my history in this story. 

The University of Hogwarts once had been beautiful. Once, as soon as you walked up the marble steps, you could see gleaming golden statues of the pharaohs of old, watching students pass through the the halls of the jewel of Egypt, the University. Once, if a student looked overhead, he or she could be taken in by the beauty of gleaming diamond chandeliers in eleven different colors. Once, torches framed the crown of each statue, to be lit in the evening. Once, friends could walk to the end of the hall and out into the courtyard, where lovers could kiss in the shade of a date tree in blossom, or bookworms could read under a coconut tree, feeling palm leaves on their skin and grass between their toes. Once, when this student was finished with her book, she could walk down a series of small hallways to the classrooms or libraries. Once, the small halls were covered with paintings of gods and goddesses, dressed in the softest linen, wearing the smoothest flowers, drinking the purest water. Once, each portrait was bordered by silk, and on the corners was a pointed cup, filled with burning incense in winter, leaves in fall, nuts/berries in summer, and flowers in spring. Once stained glass imported from Europe shone in the windows, cracked perfectly and artistically. Once. When the streets of Egypt weren't filled with terror.

Then the shadow. He crept through the gardens that surrounded the University and the Palace, killed the Queen, and claimed the throne. His minions filled the halls, knocking flowers to the floor, ripping paintings of the walls, cracking windows, toppling chandeliers, breaking statues, burning books. Yet, somehow, nothing changed. The students and scholars fixed the windows, rehung the chandeliers, re-posted the paintings. Over time, the University returned to its original state of beauty, and a shared love filled the halls. It was the will of the Gods that the University stand. 

The shadow had not damaged the palace. For behind the University was a palace, with three great wings. In the very front and center, sheltered from the attacks of an enemy, was the first wing, reserved for the ruler, her lovers, and her advisers. If you walked down it's chambers, your feet would step on soft, red cloth, and your eyes would fall on brilliant colors, reds and golds, blacks and whites, the deepest blues. To the left was another wing, similar in structure but for Priests and Priestesses, and those in training. To the right was the third wing, reserved for intellectuals, teachers, and scholars, as well as the Head of the University and her apprentices. (The University students slept in a long, circular dormitory at the edge of the campus, as well as underground.) 

Severus Snape walked to his rooms in the right wing, troubled. It was custom that a University Head take three apprentices. One should be the most promising child of the Pharaoh, one a child of the upper or middle class, and one a lower class child or slave. It was expected that these three children live in the Palace when discovered to have amazing potential. As they reached University age, they hid their apprentice position and joined the normal students at the University.

Severus sighed, and sank into his bed. The exceptional slave girl that Ginerva had told him about was proving hard to contact. She had some odd name, Hermili, or something. 

Slaves. The trade was another thing on Sev's mind. Lilybird had done everything she could to better their lives (she wanted to eventually abolish the trade), she hadn't even ordered a pyramid constructed!!!! However, Lord Riddle had more than made up for her lenience. Slaves were becoming harder and harder to contact, never mind free. 

Then there was the sorting. It was the second thing on Sev's mind, though, unlike the first, he was concerned not for his friend but for his apprentice, Ginerva. In only a month, she would have to merge with the University students, and attend the _fowl_ sorting. The very idea of splitting up children because of underdeveloped talents was appalling..._but what can I do about it?_

Okay, part one of chapter 1. Please reveiw!!!!!


End file.
